The Truth
by RinkuAmanuma
Summary: Saint Dane tells Bobby about the truth of travelers, yes it's insane. I made this from pure bordom after reading The Quillian Games No spoilers.. I just happened to think of this after reading Yes it Comedy!


Disclaimer: If I owned Pendragon I wouldn't be writing this. It's all DJ Machale, not me...

Hey guys, I know I should be focusing on all my other stories but... I just had to put this one down. It was killing me. I found myself reciting diffrent versions of it over and over again. It was just to funny, it actually put a smile on my face and made me spit milk out my nose... So here it is!

WARNING: This is really stupid.

Hello, this is Saint Dane and i'm probably out turning territories to caos and such so that's most likely why I am not picking up the phone. It's either THAT or i'm just ignoring this call. For the last time Spader... STOP CALLING ME! I will not rub your feet no matter how much they need rubbing, and now all of Halla knows that we had that conversation becouse I just said we did damn it! I hate you Spader! Don't leave another message! Oh, and leave a message after the beep... BEEP! Just kiding, that was me. You probably didn't know that becouse i'm an ass whole and can sound a lot like a button. HAHA! Not to smart are we? Nah, i'm just being annoying by saying things at random trying to hold out this answering machine message as long as possible to annoy people trying to call me. Okay, NOW you may leave a message. BEEEEP.

"Hey, this is Pendragon, I just wanted to know when your going to tell me the truth about the travelers like you said you were. I mean I shouldn't trust you and all but... You know I just wanna know becouse... I just do. Actually, I have way to much free time on my hands. Call me back okay?" Bobby hung up the phone and sat on Courtney's couch and waited... and waited.. Eventually he had fallen asleep, stopping between snores to pick his nose. "Pendragon? ... Pendragooooooon... PENDRAGON WAKE UP!" Saint Dane said poking the tired traveler in the ribs. "Wake me up later mommy..." He said starting to suck on his thumb. Saint Dane slapped his hand onto his forehead. "I know your awake Pendragon..." A momments pause. "..." Snore. "..." Snore. "Oh Pendragon! It's me, Spader! I just wanted to tell you how much I love you!" Bobby woke with a start. "REALLY!" "Yes, and happy birthday Pendragon." Saint Dane said rolling his eyes. "It's my birthday? Oh Spader you remebered!" Bobby exclaimed clinging to the demon's leg. "Open your eyes idiot." "Oh, it's you..." Bobby hung his head in dissapointment. "Did you get me something anyway?" "No." "Aaaw man."

The two stared at each other for a few secounds. "So..about that whole explaining _the traveler's_ thing." Bobby said casually trying to be "cool" again. Saint Dane blinked. "Uuuuuh..." "You forgot?" Saint Dane pondered this for a momment. "Maybe, why am I here again?" "To explain to me about the travelers?" Bobby suggested. Saint Dane blinked yet again. "Soooo... I'm giving you all the answers... So you can have an advantage over me?" "I think so..." "M'kay." Saint Dane shrugged and sat next to Bobby. "Well you see, uuuh... Ask a question." Bobby thought for a momment. "Were did we come from?" Saint Dane smiled. "My favourite subject, you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other so much--" "NO NOT THAT!" "Then what did you mean?" Saint Dane asked innocentley. "Uuuuh... I'll just ask something else.. What's so diffrent about us travelers." Saint Dane looked up at the ceiling for a momment and blushed. "You see, were diffrent becouse.. not only do we have inhuman powers but..." "But!" Bobby said at the edge of his seat. "Have you ever wondered why you and Press stared non stop at Spader's ass on Cloral." "...That didn't happen.." "Yes it did.." "How do you know that Saint Dane?" "I was there." "No you weren't!" "Yes I was, admit it Pendragon. Making up feelings for Loor and Courtney were your last attempts at being straight!" Bobby blushed. "How did you know?" "I didn't.. I just got you to tell me that." "Aaaaw, damn it!" Saint Dane giggled. "All travelers are gay." "WHAT!" "Yes Pendragon, it's true. Oh and.. has anyone told you how pretty your eyes are?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saint Dane looked shocked. "No? Well they are very dashing..." "No, not that! Say it isn't so Saint Dane!" "What? That your eyes are pretty?" Bobby shook his head wildley. "All of us?" "Well yeah!" Saint Dane said. "You were wondering why Loor was making out with Aja weren't you?" "..." "Well, it's true... Now how 'bout a hug?" Saint Dane held out his arms and leaned over to hug Bobby but he ducked away. "Well.. If your a Saint... How did you become a Saint?" Bobby asked. "Only the sexiest guys on our territory become Saints, we have an all male civilization..." "eeew... well that explains a lot." "Shut up Pendragon, your gay too!" Bobby blushed. "Aaaw, your right." Saint Dane smiled. "Can we hug now Pendragon?" "No! What if it destroys all of halla..." "It won't." "Yes it will, Saint Dane this is one of your sick plots!" Bobby exclaimed. "A hug destroying Halla? I wish." Bobby coughed. "I guess your right." "So we can hug now right?" "Yeah, I guess." Bobby and Saint Dane embraced each other in a long, somewhat comforting hug.

BOOM..

It just destoryed all of Halla.

"I swear to god Pendragon.. I didn't know that was going to happen.." "..."

THE END

I warned you did I not? Please review, flames welcome, I like all reveiws on parodies...


End file.
